This invention is related to a grinding wheel having a hollow balance ring embedded in the grinding wheel material with metal shot partially filling the balance ring so as to automatically balance the grinding wheel as it is being rotated.
Grinding wheels are formed of an abrasive material and usually have a degree of imbalance which may be significant as the wheel is being rotated. One approach to balancing such devices have been to mount a series of irregularly spaced weights in the mounting structure. The position of the weights are adjusted, and then the weights locked in place to balance the rotating components. Such a balancing arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,226, which issued to A. M. Drake, Aug. 8, 1950.